


Eat, Drink, Love

by dorisDC



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: CA無差, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: 吃吃喝喝談戀愛。





	1. Chapter 1

席林克麗絲玲白葡萄酒產自德國納赫，藍色的瓶身搭配白色的酒標看起來就很清爽，金黃色的麗絲玲有著花香和水果蜜香的酒，適合搭配蛋糕、派、水果和甜點。它是一支平價的白葡萄酒，但是沒有人會討厭它。

阿茲拉婓爾在聞到克羅里帶來的蘋果派香味之後，就決定開一支麗絲玲。因為克羅里吃蘋果派不會想搭配紅茶，即使他有昂貴的伯爵紅茶茶葉，阿茲拉婓爾確定克羅里會更喜歡麗絲玲。

「你看，這是一整個完整的六吋蘋果派，從店裡剛出爐就被我買走了。」克羅里得意地炫耀，他把派從紙盒裡拿出來的時候蘋果派還熱騰騰的冒著煙，散發蘋果香氣。

惡魔總有他的手段威嚇美食保持新鮮。

「我準備了搭配蘋果派的酒。」阿茲拉婓爾倒出冰涼的白葡萄酒液，玻璃酒杯很快蒙上一層白色水霧。

自從亞當和夏娃離開伊甸園之後，吃蘋果不再那麼禁忌，雖然阿茲拉婓爾之前總是悄悄的品嚐，很少大肆誇讚蘋果料理，但他清楚記得蘋果派的滋味，那是他很喜歡的一道料理。

「麗絲玲，天使，你總是喜歡甜滋滋的東西。」克羅里舉起玻璃杯喝了一口白葡萄酒，他不討厭麗絲玲，不過這麼甜的酒不太像惡魔喜歡的飲料。

「因為甜食令人心情愉快。」阿茲拉婓爾回答，「或者你想喝點紅茶？」

「紅茶就算了。」

葡萄酒比茶更讓惡魔感到精神愉悅。

「我去拿切派的刀來。你怎麼知道這家蘋果派特別好吃？」阿茲拉婓爾問克羅里，他沒想到克羅里來找他會帶來這麼合心意的甜點。

「之前在你的店裡聞到過同樣的香味，所以在經過那家店的時候就順手買了。」

他們一起分掉六吋的蘋果派，雖然很大一份，不過這對天使和惡魔不算什麼。切成六片的蘋果派最後惡魔吃了兩片，第三片讓給天使，所以阿茲拉婓爾總共吃了四片蘋果派。

四片蘋果派的份量讓天使恰好充滿了飽足感，撐得他小聲打了一個飽嗝，他摀著嘴巴，希望克羅里沒發現他的失態。

「美好的午後時光。」阿茲拉婓爾總結說，他很滿意這一頓下午茶，直到吃完蘋果派，他才想起要問克羅里怎麼突然來拜訪他，「你來有什麼事？」

「因為無聊啊……」克羅里懶洋洋地窩進椅子裡，像蛇一樣嘶嘶地抱怨，「不需要工作很好，但是很無聊，你不覺得嗎？」

「我多了許多時間修補舊書，最近倒是很忙碌。」阿茲拉婓爾能打發時間的休閒活動比克羅里要多一些，音樂、藝術、舊書和美食，每一樣都接觸一會兒，他還沒有忙完的時候。

「我昨天差點又癱瘓人類的網路，你知道的，我散步的時候剛好經過人類網路伺服器的機房，乾脆進去逛了一圈，在準備把咖啡倒進機器裡的時候，突然想起來我已經不需要這麼做了。」

「哦，你做了一件好事。」阿茲拉婓爾誇獎他。

「嘖，我沒有做好事，我頂多什麼都沒做。」克羅里一點也不想做好事，「雖然我不再為地獄服務，但我仍然不喜歡做好事。」

「什麼都沒做也挺好的。」阿茲拉婓爾說。

「不好，不曉得做什麼太無聊了。我們一起出去玩吧？」克羅里提議說。

他早就想好了，自從他的黑色賓利復原之後，他就想約阿茲拉婓爾來一場說走就走的旅行。

「去哪裡玩？」

「哪裡都可以。」

「我不知道『哪裡都可以』的話，要去哪裡。」阿茲拉婓爾可以在辦事的時候順便安排去某家知名的餐廳拜訪，或者專程為了可麗餅跑一趟巴黎，但是沒有目標和目的地的話，他也不知道該去哪裡。

克羅里沒有什麼具體的目標，也許往熱鬧的地方去是好主意。

「可以去參加嘉年華會、啤酒節、爵士音樂嘉年華、巨型花車遊行，哪裡熱鬧就去哪。」克羅里說完，又改變主意，「但是我不喜歡人多的地方，人多就會塞車。」

塞車是全世界最無趣的事，只能在車上乾瞪眼睛，等著車陣龜速移動，搞不好用走的還會比較快。

「但是人多的地方才熱鬧。」阿茲拉婓爾說。

「或者我們可以待在一起，找點事做。」克羅里補充，畢竟和朋友待在一起總比一個人待著有趣得多。

「我們已經待在一起了。」阿茲拉婓爾指出現狀。

「我是說，你搬過來和我一起住。」

「我不確定這是不是個好主意。」

「為什麼不確定？」

「因為——」加百列會發現。阿茲拉婓爾理由說到一半，才想到他已經不用管他的同僚了，他現在是自由的天使，想做什麼就做什麼。「你家有多一張床嗎？」

「你可以和我一起睡一張床。」克羅里不介意和阿茲拉婓爾分享他的地盤。

「這樣不會太擠嗎？」

「我買的是雙人床。」

「哦，這樣啊。那兩個人就睡得下了。」阿茲拉婓爾說：「但是我也有一張雙人床。」

「那我們可以一天睡你那裡，一天睡我這裡。」

「聽起來很不錯。」

「那就這麼決定啦？」克羅里把藍色葡萄酒瓶裡的麗絲玲都倒進玻璃杯裡，愉快地向阿茲拉婓爾乾杯。

「但是我們為什麼非得住在一起？」天使還沒搞清楚惡魔說要一起住的前因後果。

「我不是說了嗎？我們可以一起找點事做，要一起做某件事，能夠待在一起更好。一直待在一起比我開車來書店拜訪你還要快多了。」克羅里解釋。

「確實如此。」阿茲拉婓爾認同他的說法，「那就這麼辦吧，我們一起住。」

「那太好了，我回家給植物澆完水，就過來找你吃晚餐。」克羅里彈一個響指，他很高興能夠解決得到自由之後反而感到無聊的問題。

「我得想想晚餐要吃什麼。」雖然蘋果派還沒完全消化，但是每日三餐吃什麼可是頂頂重要的大事。

事實上阿茲拉婓爾很高興現代有一日三餐的習慣，除此之外，甚至還有早午餐、下午茶和宵夜的選項，美食文化越來越豐富讓他感到無比的高興。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

晚餐要吃什麼是一件需要慎重考慮的大事。

阿茲拉婓爾注意到已經注意到新開的泰國菜約莫一週有了，目前社群軟體上沒有什麼差勁的評價，有一個他關注的美食評論家給了一個中等偏上的評論，他仔細看過評論內容了，但他仍然不確定那家泰國菜好不好吃。在自己親自去品嚐之前，他永遠不知道他是否能品嚐到合心意的美食。或者再去拜訪曾消費過數次以義大利料理為主的米其林餐廳是不錯的選擇，那家餐廳按照季節調整菜單，他還沒完全嚐過主廚的所有手藝……

當然，去麗池酒店的話，是永遠不會出錯的選項，但是沒有訂位要臨時去麗池恐怕需要行奇蹟……

克羅里再次上門之前，阿茲拉婓爾已經把方圓百里的餐廳都考慮過一遍。

「出去吃？」克羅里倚著門問。

他通常讓天使決定去哪裡吃飯，雖然惡魔也熱愛美酒美食，但是和天使的熱情相比，他遠遠不如。

「哎，還是泰國菜吧。」阿茲拉婓爾小心穿上心愛的大衣，和克羅里一起出門，「就在下一條街，不用開車。」他對往賓利走的惡魔說。

「新開的餐廳？」

「對，還沒嚐過新餐廳主廚的手藝，不過評價不錯，不一定多道地，畢竟要配合英國人的口味……」阿茲拉婓爾明白許多美食在不同國家都會有小小的變化，他欣賞這些小變化，這讓料理的滋味變得更加豐富多彩。

「不好吃就客訴那家餐廳就是了。」克羅里說。

「那會讓對方不好做生意。」阿茲拉婓爾不想這麼做，這也是他雖然嚐遍美食，卻沒有在網路上發表食記的重要原因，他不希望記錄不好吃的餐廳，但是只記錄美味的餐廳又有失偏頗，不像個合格的美食評論家。

「他害你吃了一頓不合心意的晚餐，你還擔心對方能不能做好生意？」

「我們都還沒嚐過，就先別討論要客訴的事了。」

新開的泰國菜離阿茲拉婓爾的舊書店很近，到下一條街走到街角處，目的地就到了。

服務生滿面笑容地帶位讓兩人入座，拿到菜單之後，阿茲拉婓爾沒有太訝異，畢竟他早就在網路上看過評論，知道這是一家配合在地口味的泰式料理餐廳，混合了泰國所有菜系，菜色也做了一些改良，「雖然不是道地的泰式料理，不過我一直很想品嚐月亮蝦餅、椒麻雞還有打拋豬肉。」

「再來一菜一湯，還有一樣主食？」克羅里建議說。

「青木瓜沙拉、椰奶湯和泰式炒金邊粉。」阿茲拉婓爾沒有猶豫太久就決定了菜色。

「需要點甜點嗎？」服務生問。

「有什麼推薦嗎？」

「我們最近香蘭葉粉條冰和椰奶甜湯還有芒果糯米糕都賣得很好。」

「我要香蘭葉粉條冰。」阿茲拉婓爾看向克羅里，他希望惡魔可以點芒果糯米糕，因為已經有鹹的椰奶湯了，甜點他希望來點別的花樣，不過他尊重克羅里的自由意志，不管他選什麼都可以。

「你想吃什麼？」克羅里問阿茲拉婓爾。

「我已經點了香蘭葉粉條冰了。」他矜持地回答。

「但是你會和我分食甜點吧？所以我得問問你的意見。」克羅里理所當然地說。

「哦，你真好。」天使甜蜜地笑了，向服務生點了心心念念的另一道甜品，「那再來一份芒果糯米糕。」

和天使相比，惡魔的心思比較沒有放在食物上，他更期待吃完飯之後的預定行程——他終於可以看到阿茲拉婓爾的臥室。成為朋友幾千年以來，他們很少涉足對方的私密領域，畢竟即使他們交往密切，表面上還是不可妥協的敵人，多半擔心被「上面」或「下面」的上司發現。現在他們沒有這層顧慮，要怎麼親近都無所謂。

克羅里想像過阿茲拉婓爾的臥室可能的模樣，可能和舊書店一樣在各個角落放滿了書，窗戶的窗簾在日光好的白天會被拉開，床上放著蓬鬆又柔軟的抱枕，抱枕、枕頭和柔軟的棉被都是柔軟的絲綢，保養良好的絲織品經久不壞，仍然呈現淡淡的米白色，和他的房間不同，一定暖活又舒適……

天使沒注意惡魔走神，他拿起筷子把大盤子裡的泰式炒金邊粉分到兩個碗裡——阿茲拉婓爾當然會用筷子，他忽略了餐廳同時放在桌上的刀叉，選擇用筷子解決這一餐——其中一碗遞給克羅里。

「快嚐嚐看味道怎麼樣。」阿茲拉婓爾熱衷和朋友分享美食。

由蒸煮米漿製成的粉條噴香又彈性十足，以羅望子汁、棕櫚糖、魚露及丁香炒至入味，加上橙黃色的蝦膏提味，多了河鮮的美味，口味酸甜，清爽不油膩。

克羅里還未評價，阿茲拉婓爾已經為嘴裡鮮活的美味驚喜，他興奮地說：「哦！光是為了炒金邊粉來這一趟就值了！」

剛炸好的月亮蝦餅上桌，克羅里夾了一塊切分好的蝦餅沾上淡紅色的泰式甜辣醬放近阿茲拉婓爾的碗裡，「趁熱吃。」

「謝謝。」阿茲拉婓爾微笑。

月亮蝦餅改版自傳統的金錢蝦餅，和蝦泥裹麵包粉油炸的金錢蝦餅不同，將兩片潤餅皮上下包裹蝦泥，下鍋油炸，除了彈牙的蝦餅內餡之外，多了酥脆的餅皮，咬下瞬間酥脆的喀滋聲悅耳，與酸甜帶辣的醬料在嘴裡交織成絕佳的美味。

好吃得讓阿茲拉婓爾感動地捧著臉頰，看他的表情克羅里就知道天使對餐點有多滿意，他也嚐了月亮蝦餅和泰式炒金邊粉，確定這些帶甜味的料理很符合天使的口味。

惡魔猜天使只有一床棉被，他們一起蓋一床棉被不曉得夠不夠用，但他不想和天使分兩個被窩，所以他放下對天使臥室的想像，全心投入進眼前的美味中。

清爽的青木瓜沙拉讓他們更開胃，椒麻雞炸得酥脆，打拋豬肉讓阿茲拉婓爾決定多要兩碗飯來搭配，椰奶湯的香料調配得剛剛好，下午茶填滿腹部的蘋果派沒有成為晚餐的阻礙，他們吃光了桌上所有的食物，迎接甜點。

香蘭葉粉條冰是以香蘭葉為原料做出的淡綠色香蘭粉條，配上波羅蜜果糖水，淋上椰漿，冰冰涼涼的沁入心脾，阿茲拉婓爾舀了一勺自己嚐過，立刻又舀一勺遞到克羅里的嘴邊，「你一定要嚐嚐它。」

「好吃。」克羅里說。

他們共用一隻湯匙吃到一半，服務生才注意到他們，多送了一支湯匙過來。

克羅里覺得服務生多事，剩下的香蘭葉粉條冰他讓阿茲拉婓爾自己吃完，然後他用刀叉切分芒果糯米糕送到天使嘴邊，要他張嘴，「啊——」他喜歡親密的互動，這能讓他更接近朋友。

天使一口含住叉子上的芒果糯米糕，專注品嚐甜點的滋味，克羅里聽到服務生在小聲打賭他們兩個是情侶，證據是克羅里好幾次直接叫阿茲拉婓爾「天使」，他不討厭這個誤會，決定待會離開之前多給服務生一些小費。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

他們散步回到天使的舊書店，阿茲拉婓爾正準備上樓收拾衣服，就發現克羅里跟著自己走。

「你怎麼跟過來了？」阿茲拉婓爾問。

「睡覺之前，先來看看要睡覺的地方啊。」克羅里理所當然地說。

「不是去你家住嗎？」

「今天先住你家，不然我為什麼要回家去給植物澆水？」

原來如此。阿茲拉婓爾之前也沒特別思考克羅里在下午茶過後，晚飯之前特別回家一趟是為了什麼，當時他的腦袋裝滿了晚餐的選項，現在他終於知道克羅里的打算。但他毫無準備，行奇蹟整理房間又一定會被克羅里發現，想讓惡魔在外面等一會讓他收拾房間又找不到理由，最終阿茲拉婓爾還是讓惡魔跟進房間裡。

「其實沒什麼好看的。」他窘迫地將手放在背後，不知道克羅里會怎麼評價他的房間。

「還不錯吧……看著很溫馨。」克羅里裝作隨意地樣子坐上他的床尾，內心很高興關於絲織品的部分符合自己的猜測。

除此之外，天使的房間並沒有如惡魔想像的堆滿了書，頂多在床頭櫃那兒有著一疊，一杯喝剩一半、長黴菌的可可放在書的旁邊，阿茲拉婓爾注意到他的視線，快步向前清理了杯子，訕訕然摸自己的後腦勺解釋，「這是之前喝剩下的。」

保養良好的古董紅桃心木衣櫃和古董黑檀木五斗櫃充滿維多利亞時期的韻味，五斗櫃上方放著一台黑膠唱片機，克羅里問：「你睡覺聽音樂嗎？」

「偶爾會聽，但我不常睡覺。」阿茲拉婓爾有臥室，但很多時候他寧願花時間在樓下舊書店整理他的愛書，花上多少時間都不嫌膩。

「我不天天睡覺，但睡覺是一個不錯的嗜好，尤其在喝完酒之後。」克羅里說。

「是的，喝完酒睡一覺就清醒了，不過偶爾會因為這麼做頭痛，從血液裡抽離酒精還是更輕易一些。」

「那要喝酒嗎？」

「好啊。」

「喝酒之前先讓我借用浴室，我得洗個澡。」克羅里對天使家裡的浴室也很好奇，即使浴室對天使和惡魔兩人來說也是個裝飾，他們極其偶爾才會使用，畢竟他們可以輕易地保持清潔。

「哦！浴室在那邊，我請人裝了熱水器和新的蓮蓬頭，洗澡比以前方便多了。」阿茲拉婓爾熱心地替惡魔推開浴室的門。

「和羅馬浴場相比嗎？」克羅里問。

「羅馬浴場其實也不差。」

「確實不差。」

他們曾在古羅馬的公共浴場碰面過一次，作為當時主要的社交場所之一，約在公共浴場一點也不顯眼，還能融入普通市民裡頭。為了在浴場裡面和他人坦誠相見，雖然他們沒有性別，卻專門模擬了器官好讓其他人類不為他們大驚小怪。

多年過去，克羅里還記得阿茲拉婓爾赤裸的肢體，他一邊可惜現在使用浴室已經不是主要的社交手段，一邊走進浴室洗澡。

「我不確定洗髮精和沐浴乳過期了沒有。」天使忐忑地站在浴室門外說。

「它們沒那麼容易變質，比起過期，你們天使應該沒有在沐浴用品裡面加聖水的習慣吧？」

「當然沒有！」阿茲拉婓爾補充說：「也許住在天堂的天使有會用聖水沐浴，但我沒有這種習慣。」

「那就好。」

克羅里洗完澡，阿茲拉婓爾接在他的後面也跟著洗了一個澡。克羅里把頭髮變乾，躺在床上玩手機遊戲，在天使洗完澡出來之後，很高興地感受到他們身上的氣息前所未有的相似——因為沐浴乳和洗髮精氣味的緣故。

惡魔單手操縱手機，分心問天使說：「需要我幫你把頭髮弄乾嗎？」

「我用浴巾一下就擦乾了。」他婉拒對方的好意。

天使坐上床，好奇湊過去看克羅里在玩復古的貪吃蛇遊戲，特意做了8bit風格的畫面和音樂，只比以前多了一些特效。阿茲拉婓爾一直沒有買智慧型手機，光是用舊的桌上型電腦記帳和用電腦瀏覽拍賣網站的二手書對他來說就很夠用了，他不像克羅里總是走在科技最前沿，其實他連貪吃蛇都沒過。

「你在玩什麼？」阿茲拉婓爾問。

「貪吃蛇。」克羅里懶洋洋地說。

惡魔在用Nokia的時候就沉迷貪吃蛇很長一段時間，他很擅長玩貪吃蛇，並不需要太專注就能玩得很好。

「貪吃蛇吃什麼？」阿茲拉婓爾看著畫面，好奇地問。

「我不知道，圓圓的東西，可能是豆子或蘋果吧。」

「蛇吃蘋果嗎？」

「也有可能吃雞蛋，蛇愛吃雞蛋。」克羅里用當過蛇的權威回答。

「我覺得是吃雞蛋。」阿茲拉婓爾認同蛇吃蛋的答案，繼續下一個問題，「這要怎麼玩？」

「手指控制控制蛇往上下左右轉向，每吃一口雞蛋就能得分，得分能讓蛇長得更長，規定上蛇不能碰牆，不能咬到自己的身體，也不能碰到尾巴。」克羅里問：「你想玩嗎？」

如果是天使，惡魔不介意讓出他的手機。

「我不會玩。」

「很簡單，用手指滑手機就行了。」

「那我玩一場吧。」阿茲拉婓爾這麼說。

當然，天使玩了不只一場，手機遊戲十分容易使人沉迷，連天使也免不了被手機遊戲的魔力，等到阿茲拉婓爾成功養長了貪吃蛇，玩二十四分鐘才輸掉，刷新了紀錄，他驕傲地和克羅里說：「我進步了！」

「你玩得很好。」克羅里說。

如果有時間，克羅里可以玩上一整天都不會輸，不過他沒有提出自己的戰機和天使比較，貪吃蛇是他以前蠱惑手機軟體工程師作夢想出來的遊戲，他消耗人們大量的時間無所事事，顯然非常邪惡。現在遊戲成功誘惑到天使，他為天使沉迷貪吃蛇感到驕傲。

「咦？天亮了？」阿茲拉婓爾抬頭，詫異地發現天色亮堂。

「已經天亮一陣子了，我們可以去吃早午餐。」克羅里看了手機上的時間說。

「我知道一家不錯有好吃早午餐的咖啡店。」

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

克羅里其實並不餓，他不在乎早午餐吃什麼，即使他們有無限的時間，但每一天能做的事仍然有限，他個人不會浪費太多時間在吃飯上，但是陪伴阿茲拉婓爾一起吃飯就是另一回事了。

惡魔幫自己變換外出的服飾，絕對符合現今的潮流，以黑色系為主的襯衫，接著花上半小時等阿茲拉婓爾從衣櫃裡挑出合適的衣服換上。天使給自己戴上的一對淺藍色的寶石袖扣，猶豫了一會兒，挑出黃寶石袖扣連同盒子握在手心。

「克羅里？」

「有什麼事嗎？天使？」克羅里正在樓下書店裡無所事事的亂逛，看看這兒的擺設有什麼變化。

「你上來試試袖扣，我這裡有一對很適合你。」尤其襯你眼睛的顏色。後一句話阿茲拉婓爾沒說出來，他覺得要是說了，那他對克羅里動的心思就太明顯了。

天使打從伊甸園初見克羅里那一刻開始就沒辦法打從心底討厭對方，即使克羅里誘惑人類吃了蘋果，使得亞當和夏娃必須離開伊甸園，尋找生命的出路，他也不覺得克羅里做錯了什麼——畢竟惡魔就得做錯，克羅里一直在避免做好事，可是從認識惡魔至今，他一點也不覺得克羅里有多壞。他們一起走過時間的長河，還和惡魔協議一起敷衍上司，兩人成為朋友之後，阿茲拉婓爾更不可能討厭克羅里，反而漸漸的喜歡上他親愛的惡魔朋友，惡魔其實很容易討人喜歡，因為惡魔懂得如何誘惑、致使著迷……

可惜克羅里不知道天使的心理變化，但是聽見天使呼喚他，他當然很快地上樓回到天使的臥房，從阿茲拉婓爾的手中接過那對黃寶石袖扣，寶石金黃璀璨的光澤很討人喜歡。「確實很好看，你幫我戴上吧。」

惡魔稍微變換袖口，改成需要戴上袖扣的款式，伸手讓阿茲拉婓爾替他戴袖扣。

天使細心地幫他帶好黃寶石袖扣，整理他的袖口確保不會有一絲褶皺，才滿足地說：「很適合你。」

「你的眼光很好。」克羅里很滿意從天使那裡拿到的禮物，為了袖扣，他特地變換一套造型，追求復古與時尚並存。

「多謝誇獎。」阿茲拉婓爾喜孜孜地笑，「走吧，我們去吃早午餐。」

英國的早餐非常經典，倫敦的許多店家都會全天候供應英式早餐，英式早餐內容必然有半熟太陽蛋、培根、香腸、烤番茄、烤香菇和蕃茄燉豆、煎吐司。

不過人類總會不斷的創新，阿茲拉婓爾推薦的早午餐基於英式早餐的基礎，讓早午餐的內容加倍豐盛，包括酪梨沙拉、米布丁、薯餅、可頌、總共八種不同口味可選的果醬、一杯柳橙汁，另外可以選擇要咖啡或茶，無論選擇咖啡或茶都會附上一壺牛奶。

吃這一頓能讓一般人類飽上一天，也許連晚餐都不用吃。

他們到咖啡廳，選擇戶外的位置坐下，燦爛的陽光灑落在身上暖洋洋的，克羅里等阿茲拉婓爾點完餐，他只點了黑咖啡和一份鬆餅。

阿茲拉婓爾很樂意和克羅里分享吐司沾半熟蛋液，天使還切了一塊培根放在吐司片上，他殷勤地遞吐司片過去，「嚐嚐味道。」

克羅里就著他的手咬了一口，烤得酥脆的吐司浸潤了金黃蛋液後變得柔軟，吐司麵包澱粉的甜味和蛋液柔潤的味道結合得恰到好處，配合培根的油脂更是點睛之筆。

「好吃。」

「對吧？他們太陽蛋煎得真好！」

好吃是好吃，不過對克羅里來說，還是天使的吸引力比較大，惡魔盯著天使的嘴唇，不確定烤蕃茄還是天使的嘴唇更殷紅甜美。如果不試著嚐嚐看天使的嘴唇，那麼他不可能知道天使的嘴唇會是什麼味道，但是他又不想打擾阿茲拉婓爾用餐，他不想打斷對方如同香檳泡沫不斷從身上湧現的幸福感，阿茲拉婓爾開心愉悅的樣子可愛得讓克羅里無法抗拒。

烤過的番茄變得難以置信的甜，阿茲拉婓爾吃了一塊，又把另一塊分給克羅里，「你快吃吃看甜的番茄！難怪有人會說番茄是一種水果，蕃茄料理過後的甜味太棒了！」

「我喜歡人類為了番茄是蔬菜還是水果吵架。」惡魔喜歡人類吵得烏煙瘴氣、為了一點小事心浮氣躁，克羅里一點也不在乎番茄到底算蔬菜還是水果，「我敢打賭上帝也不知道番茄到底算蔬菜還是水果，他造物的時候，只把它們全部分類成植物。」

「番茄是很棒的可食用植物。」阿茲拉婓爾說：「如果沒有番茄，就沒有番茄醬，誰能想像沒有番茄醬的世界？如果少了番茄醬，熱狗漢堡只剩下黃芥末跟醃黃瓜醬，少了那點蕃茄醬，味道天差地別。」

「你提供了一個很棒的想法，天使。想想看如果我誘惑番茄農改種其他高經濟作物，導致番茄價格上漲，想想看那樣的世界會多有意思——」克羅里大概用一分鐘認真考慮如果不種番茄，他要建議番茄農改種什麼植物，改種葡萄生產更多的葡萄酒是很不錯的選項，不過他對食用性的植物不夠熟悉，不確定種植番茄的土地適不適合葡萄，他得想想許久以前當天使的時候見過的資料，關於植物……

想到這裡，克羅里想到現在他已經失去為地獄在人世間搗亂的工作，他沒必要對番茄下狠手。

「我不覺得這是好主意。」阿茲拉婓爾一想到世界上少了番茄，美食會少掉多少變化就感到心痛。

「你喜歡蕃茄嗎？」克羅里問。

「當然！誰會討厭番茄？就算不喜歡生的番茄，沒人會拒絕番茄醬！」

「那好吧，我不會對番茄做什麼事。」

克羅里願意為天使保留他喜歡的食物。

「那就太好了，我晚上煮番茄千層麵給你吃吧？」

「我的冰箱裡正好有新鮮的蕃茄。」克羅里說。

即使他的冰箱原本沒有新鮮蕃茄，當天使和克羅里一起回克羅里家，那麼他的冰箱必然會有新鮮蕃茄，和千層麵的材料。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

阿茲拉婓爾雖然更喜歡品嚐美食，但是他的手藝並不差，畢竟六千年過去，漫長的時光總能讓他打磨自己的手藝。

其實他一直想到克羅里的住處參觀，在克羅里的邀請下，他終於如願以償。

惡魔的公寓潔淨華麗，看起來就像裝修雜誌裡的照片一樣，充滿風格。

克羅里在心裡雀躍地跳著小舞步，把提著行李的天使帶進自己的公寓，「廚房在那裡。」

「哦，你的公寓整理得很乾淨。」阿茲拉婓爾讚美翠綠的植物，「它們長得真好！」

「它們理應長得好。」克羅里一向會將長差的植物處決，惡魔公寓裡的廚餘處理機比起雞骨頭更常磨碎盆栽。

第一次見著天使的盆栽們彷彿見著救星，植物們希望天使拯救它們，為此植物的代表甚至開了一朵花向天使獻禮。

惡魔先天使一步注意到多出來的花朵，他首次讚美了他飼養的盆栽，「幹得好。」接著將花朵遞給阿茲拉婓爾。

「送給我的嗎？」

「當然。這裡只有你，我還能送給誰？」

「我不知道、呃，謝謝，我很喜歡。」阿茲拉婓爾手都不知道該怎麼放了，他羞澀地笑了笑，摸摸自己的臉頰，拿著花朵忘記接下來要做什麼。

真可愛。惡魔著迷地看著天使，他一直都這麼可愛，沒人比得上他。

「你可以用杯子把花裝起來，明天再帶回書店。」

阿茲拉婓爾眨眨眼睛，舉著花說：「好主意！」

克羅里找了一個玻璃酒杯出來，裝水讓天使把花放進杯子裡，他把杯子連花朵放在廚房中島吧台上，阿茲拉婓爾看著他放好花，才想起來他是來準備焗烤番茄千層麵。

「我得準備晚餐了。」

「材料都在冰箱裡。」克羅里說。

阿茲拉婓爾在冰箱找到雞蛋，問惡魔說：「有麵粉嗎？」

「在這裡。」惡魔從櫥櫃裡拿出一大袋麵粉。

「每一百克的中筋麵粉加一顆雞蛋，克羅里，你可以幫忙揉麵團嗎？」

「你確定？」

「這很簡單，你一定能做得很好。」

「好吧，既然你這麼說了。」克羅里按照天使的指示準備麵團，他很久很久以前也親自做過飯，但他沒什麼天賦，所以已經許久不曾親自動手做飯。

阿茲拉婓爾找出其他材料，預熱炒鍋，加入一大匙油，中火將洋蔥炒至微微焦黃，再放入蒜末一起炒出香味。完成之後，下一步是放入切碎的新鮮番茄塊、紅蘿蔔末、西芹末、撕碎的新鮮羅勒與準備好的牛絞肉一起翻炒，直到牛肉變色，最後再加入番茄醬和拌炒均勻，總算完成千層麵的餡料。

「好香，讓我嚐一口。」克羅里滿手麵粉，湊到天使身邊說。

天使拿了一支勺子舀一勺炒好了餡料喂到惡魔的嘴裡，「小心燙。」

「可以再加一些胡椒粉。」

「好。」天使找到胡椒罐，朝炒鍋倒了一些胡椒粉，接著關心克羅里的進度，「麵團好了嗎？」

「做好了。」克羅里把揉好的麵團舉起來遞給他看。

「太好了，桿麵棍在哪裡？」

惡魔彈指，桿麵棍出現在中島吧台上，「我拿出來了。」

「謝謝。」天使拿著桿麵棍，在乾淨的中島吧台上，將麵團桿成薄片製成千層麵體，「我還需要烤盤。」

「我找找。」克羅里雖然不下廚，但他的廚房什麼廚具都有配備，「這種的可以嗎？」惡魔找到透明的耐熱玻璃烤盤，大概有十公分的深度。

「就是它，謝謝。」天使接過烤盤。

「不客氣。」

烤盤抹上奶油，一層肉醬、一層麵片、一層摩扎瑞拉乳酪，依照這個順序疊加，最後最上層撲滿肉醬，撒上摩扎瑞拉乳酪絲，放入烤箱用兩百度烤十五分鐘至表面呈金黃色。

阿茲拉婓爾在流理台洗好手，愉快地宣布說：「待會烤熟就可以吃了。」

「加畢諾酒莊的奇揚第紅酒，產自義大利，已經冰透了。」克羅里拿出開瓶器和兩個玻璃酒杯，餐桌上放著裝著冰塊的冰桶，冰桶內正是那支奇揚第紅酒，「搭配千層麵正好。」

阿茲拉婓爾在餐桌上擺放餐盤和刀叉，烤箱漸漸散發出迷人的香味，佐餐的紅酒已經用開瓶器打開，分別倒進兩只玻璃杯裡，等烤箱叮一聲，兩人合力完成的焗烤牛肉千層麵由克羅里端上桌，放在餐桌正中間。

「乾杯！」天使舉起手中的玻璃杯和惡魔敬酒。

「乾杯。」

手桿麵體彈性十足，羅勒、番茄和牛肉及蔬菜組成的肉醬和摩扎瑞拉乳酪融合，沒有人能夠抗拒加了乳酪、充滿熱量的美食。

「你做得千層麵真好吃，天使。」克羅里說。

「真的嗎？其實應該再加白醬的，我做的是簡易版——」

「但是很好吃，我很喜歡。」

「你喜歡吃就好。」 

天使很在意克羅里的想法，他很高興自己做的焗烤千層麵能讓惡魔喜歡。

吃完千層麵，喝完奇揚第紅酒紅酒，克羅里興致高昂地從冰箱取出好幾支不同產地的紅酒、白酒，和佐酒的起司和香腸切片，他們繼續坐在餐桌邊暢飲，喝到意識開始模糊。

「克羅里，你家……」

「嗯？」

「你家真漂亮。嗝。」

「知道……為什麼漂亮嗎？」

「為什麼？」

「因為……我對植物說話！讓它們長大！」克羅里對公寓裡健康挺拔的盆栽們感到十分自豪。

「它們長得很茂盛……證明……對植物說話……很好。」阿茲拉婓爾覺得眼前開始出現重影，他試圖理清腦海裡糾纏在一塊的話語，將它們理順了好好說出口。

「沒錯！好！」克羅里舉起紅酒瓶，豪邁地往杯裡倒，「我只是威脅他們，植物沒有嘴巴，沒……辦法聊天……我更喜歡和你說話，天使……」

「我也喜歡你……」阿茲拉婓爾停頓片刻，覺得話沒說清楚，又補充說：「喜歡……跟你說話……」

克羅里定定地看著天使，他聽見告白，覺得有必要表明自己的心意，於是跟著覆述說：「我也喜歡你。」

不過此時喝醉的天使和惡魔並沒有搞清楚自己到底說了什麼話。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

***

擁有實體的惡魔和天使雖然可以行使奇蹟，或者玩些小手段，但他們還是逃不過宿醉的魔掌。當然，他們有醒酒的手段，不過在不成功的世界末日之後，再也沒有需要他們忙碌的事務，他們決定放縱自己醉那麼一個晚上。

克羅里醒來，模模糊糊地覺得他似乎錯過了什麼重要的事。

宿醉的頭疼打斷他的思考，他只能先去冰箱拿一瓶氣泡水給自己醒醒酒，檸檬味的氣泡水喚醒他的腦袋，他終於想到他沒看到阿茲拉婓爾睡在哪裡。

「天使？」克羅里在餐廳和廚房巡了一圈，一無所獲，他的餐桌和廚房還一片狼籍，看著讓人厭煩，他乾脆一彈指把它們清理乾淨。經過瑟瑟發抖的植物們，他也沒有在客廳找到阿茲拉婓爾，他再次提高音量喊：「天使？你在哪裡？」

「……克蠕力、唔……克羅里？」天使抱著枕頭，迷迷糊糊地從床上坐起來，他的睡姿端正極了，即使昨日喝醉了也沒讓他睡亂克羅里的雙人大床，床上只有半邊有一個人形凹陷。

「哦，你找到我的臥室。」克羅里倚在臥室門口，很滿意眼前的畫面，他就覺得天使很適合睡在他的大床上。

「你昨天沒在臥室睡覺嗎？」天使揉揉眼睛，他還沒完全清醒。

「睡了。」克羅里回想一下剛才他怎麼閉著眼睛讓宿醉的頭腦操縱著從臥室的天花板——他偶而會睡在臥室的天花板或牆上——然後一路翻滾到廚房，他那時都沒注意天使就睡在他的床上。

阿茲拉婓爾看向另一側平整的床面問：「你睡在地上？」

「沒，我睡在上面。」他指著天花板。

「哦。」天使理解地點點頭，沒有深究惡魔的睡癖，跳下床伸個懶腰，「你房間的遮光窗簾效果真好，現在幾點了？」

「十點半。」克羅里看了一下手機。

「已經不早了……」阿茲拉婓爾感嘆著，一邊拉開遮光窗簾。

克羅里金黃色的眼眸豎瞳放大、眼睛瞬間瞇成一條縫，後退一步閃避光線，半响摸出墨鏡戴上。

「十點半還早，還能吃早午餐呢。」克羅里更偏好在夜晚活動，十點半起床對他來說已經很早了。

「你想吃早午餐嗎？」阿茲拉婓爾高興地問。

「我們昨天才吃過早午餐。」

「但是人類每天都得吃飯——」天使說到一半，沮喪地垂下頭，「好吧，我們不是人類。」

克羅里覺得自己好像看見天使翅膀的幻影，白色的羽毛沮喪地下垂，拖在地上。

「我們是人類以外的存在，事實上，我們不需要天天吃東西。不過現在還來得及買機票，我們可以用人類的方式去一趟巴黎。」

「巴黎？」天使迷惘地眨眼。

「如果你想吃可麗餅的話。」

「當然！巴黎的可麗餅最棒了！我看美食評論最近推薦了一家閃電泡芙也做得很不錯，也許我們可以多吃幾家？」

「我們可以多待幾天，想吃幾家就吃幾家。」

「哦，克羅里，你真好。」

「不，我誘惑你沉迷甜點這種高熱量的食物可不算好。」即使克羅里不再屬於地獄，作為一個自由的惡魔，他仍然覺得「好」是一個髒話。

以人類的方式旅行特別勞累，不過搭車、乘坐飛機至少比騎馬要好上太多了。

克羅里喜歡機場的免稅商店，他可以用更便宜的價格購物，皮夾、皮包或者香水之類的，發明免稅商店的人類非常聰明，會讓人類大把大把地掏出鈔票，掏空自己的口袋。

雖然他是惡魔，但他仍然會為人類的把戲感到驚嘆。阿茲拉婓爾目瞪口呆地看著克羅里在機場大肆消費，熟練地吩咐店員他要使用回國提貨服務，等他從巴黎回來之後再從提貨服務櫃檯把商品帶回家。

「我以為你喜歡什麼衣服更喜歡用願力變出來。」天使悄聲說。

「是這樣沒錯，但這不妨礙我衝動消費。」克羅里振振有辭地說：「等我不喜歡了，就把它們丟到二手商店，絕對不會佔家裡的儲藏空間。」

只要是拿真錢購物，不是用石頭變金子——現在沒什麼人用金子了——或樹葉變鈔票，克羅里要怎麼購物都不算壞事。

用人類的術語來說，克羅里這是在促進市場經濟，刺激金融……後面還有什麼緣由阿茲拉婓爾不記得了，他不常閱讀財金類的書籍。

有克羅里在，他不需要緊張不太熟悉的登機方式，他許久沒有搭飛機了，對於機場經歷的過程總是特別緊張。除了心理上的緊張，阿茲拉婓爾搭飛機總會有些耳鳴，雖然天使會飛，但是搭飛機和天使飛行的原理肯定不同。

「來兩杯香檳。」克羅里對空姐說。

「好的，先生。」

克羅里訂了頭等艙，當克羅里把香檳遞到他手裡的時候，他還在緊張飛機何時起飛。

「放鬆。」克羅里安慰他。

「我很放鬆。」阿茲拉婓爾深深吐了一口氣。

「有我們倆在，不管怎麼樣飛機都不可能墜毀的。」克羅里安慰他說。

「別說這麼不吉利的話！」他無奈地瞪了惡魔一眼，「我不怕墜機，我只是不太喜歡飛機起飛和降落的感覺。」

「會耳鳴？」克羅里問。

「你怎麼知道？」他驚訝地問。

「我猜的。」克羅里掏出預備好的口香糖，「嚼口香糖可以緩解耳鳴，你要哈密瓜口味的還是草莓口味？」

「草莓的，謝謝。」阿茲拉婓爾把口香糖丟進嘴裡，嚼了兩下緊張地問：「這真的有效嗎？」

「不知道，我不會耳鳴，但人類都說有效。」克羅里誠實地回答。

「那就祈禱口香糖真的有效吧。」天使端著香檳，緊張地等待飛機起飛。

等其他艙等人類登機的時間，克羅里喝完手上的香檳，把酒杯還給空姐，要了枕頭和毛毯給天使，枕頭墊在腰後，毛毯蓋在身上，克羅里做好準備，注視著阿茲拉婓爾，確定他感受良好。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

「……你有話要說嗎？」天使被盯得不自在，連咬口香糖的速度都放慢了。

「沒有。」

「那你可以看那邊的影片。看，螢幕上的人正在講空乘安全宣導。」他指著上方的小螢幕。

那些人類都沒你好看。克羅里想，他漫不經心地抬頭看了一眼影片，又將視線放回天使身上。

空乘安全宣導的影片只要坐飛機就得看過一遍，內容總是毫無變化——請繫上安全帶、起飛和降落時請豎起椅背、關掉電子用品的傳輸訊號、手機請開啟飛航模式等等。還有機艙失壓時如何戴上從上方落下的氧氣罩，若要水上逃生如何穿戴救生衣……

從飛機開始有這類宣傳影片以來，惡魔早就看得膩了。

「你以前也看過，應該還沒忘記吧？」克羅里問天使。

「但是仔細看總不會出錯，看了更安全。」阿茲拉婓爾認真地回答。

「好吧，那我就看看。」

這麼做很符合天使的作風，雖然覺得無趣，但克羅里還是陪著阿茲拉婓爾看完整個影片。

等影片播放完畢，飛機也緩緩地滑行，準備起飛，阿茲拉婓爾嚴肅地咀嚼口香糖，確保它對抗耳鳴的效果，已經沒精力去管是否有人緊盯著他不放，克羅里盯著天使一動一動噘起的鴨子嘴唇，特別想動手去揪住它，不過他忍住了，他知道要是自己真的這麼做了，天使會不高興的。

惡魔已經預想過了，他準備等可麗餅的奶油沾到天使嘴唇上，幫他擦拭的時候注意觸碰他嘴唇的手感。

打從天使吃番茄的那一刻起……不，更久以前，和天使在麗茲酒店吃飯的時候，又或者天使第一次提及美味的牡蠣，克羅里不確定他在什麼時間盯上天使的唇，他的舌頭蠢蠢欲動，想要用蛇類的方式嘶嘶地品嚐他的目標：天使的嘴唇。

為什麼過了許多年總是沒有親過一次的原因已經不可考了，一開始也許是擔心天使本身也帶有聖水的效果，畢竟惡魔能噴出地獄火焰，誰知道天使能不能噴出聖水呢？後來……後來總是抓不準時機。

克羅里見過無數人類親吻，這一點也不令人詫異，甚至熱吻的場面在時代越加開放之後變得隨處可見。惡魔促使情侶當街熱吻已經不能當作促使人類墮落的政績。那已經不再象徵醜陋的慾望，而是愛的展現。關於愛，那是天使掌管的部分。

克羅里覺得天使的嘴唇像布丁也像果凍，他嚐過布丁和果凍，甜蜜的滋味一如天使給他的印象。

但他仍然沒有確切地親吻過阿茲拉婓爾，即使喝醉了也沒有——惡魔一直為此感到可惜，據說有些人會在喝醉的時候胡亂親吻見著的所有生物——親吻天使只是一個古怪的念頭，一開始被他棄置一旁，畢竟他們分屬於天堂和地獄，即使文學作品或者人類多麽愛把天使和惡魔湊成一對，或者拍個天使惡魔主題的色情電影，克羅里都刻意忽視自己想要親吻天使……不，確切地說，他只想要親吻阿茲拉婓爾，他一直忽視自己想親吻阿茲拉婓爾的慾望。

這違反了惡魔的習性，畢竟連人類都知道惡魔是多麽愛即時行樂的生物。

克羅里不反對人類給惡魔貼上的標籤，人類對惡魔的認知有一定程度的可信度，當然也有很多以訛傳訛的部分。惡魔不都是蝙蝠翅膀，像他這樣的墮天使也屬於惡魔的一種，擁有黑色羽毛翅膀，除了顏色，羽毛仍然和過去一樣豐滿光滑。

不過比起自己的翅膀，他更喜歡阿茲拉婓爾的翅膀，沒有特別的原因，只是喜好問題，總覺得阿茲拉婓爾的翅膀手感一定很好。

比起嘴唇，翅膀好像更難觸摸到了。他們在人類世界幾乎用不上翅膀，如果想摸到天使的翅膀，他得想想辦法。克羅里把這個待辦事項放在撫摸和親吻阿茲拉婓爾的嘴唇之後。

阿茲拉婓爾完全不知道克羅里在想什麼，他對飛機上新奇的科技感到好奇，在一個半小時的航程裡認真地研究該如何用座位專屬的螢幕看電影、聽音樂和玩遊戲。

他沒有問克羅里該怎麼操作，只是看著說明書一步一步的嘗試，雖然一部電影都沒看完、一個遊戲關卡都沒有通過，但他至少完整地聽完了蕭邦的《升c小調第十四鋼琴奏鳴曲》，又稱月光奏鳴曲。

離開機場，抵達巴黎，溫暖的午後陽光灑落街道，天使可以聞到烘焙坊和各式甜點店的香氣，雖然有人類說巴黎每一家販售甜點的店都特別好吃，但阿茲拉婓爾還是分辨得出細小的差別。憑著甜點的香氣。

天使領著惡魔找到一家有著日本學徒的閃電泡芙專賣店，因為這裡有利用日本食材製作的日本黃柚奶油閃電泡芙。天使大老遠就聞到柚子清甜和奶油融合在一起的甜蜜香氣，放在甜點櫃裡的閃電泡芙更泛著珠寶般的光澤。

長條型的閃電泡芙上面的鏡面淋醬是它重要的特色，有一種說法是之所以稱呼為閃電泡芙是因為它太好吃了，好吃到人們會光速把閃電泡芙吃光光。另一種說法是閃電之名源自於泡芙表面淋醬的光澤。兩種說法都很有道理，阿茲拉婓爾沒辦法將視線從擁有黃金沙礫光澤的日本黃柚奶油閃電泡芙移開。

「你想吃這個？」克羅里注意到他的目光，主動詢問說。

「對。」他興奮地點點頭，突然想起曾經學習過的法文，流利地以法文詢問站在甜點櫃後面的甜點主廚說：「還有什麼推薦嗎？」

「今日推薦是榛果口味的布列斯特泡芙，喜歡甜食的人一定會喜歡它的味道。」甜點主廚推薦說。

「一個日本香柚奶油，一個布列斯特，麻煩您了。」

「這邊吃，還是帶走？」

「帶走。」

買完泡芙，阿茲拉婓爾領著惡魔繞到另外一家茶館外帶的熱紅茶，然後找到一個小公園，在公園長椅上坐下，然後迫不及待地打開裝著泡芙的紙盒。

布列斯特泡芙雖然也是長條形，不過它由四個圓形連接組成，能輕易地對半切分，外帶使用的小木叉輕輕一切，夾在泡芙裡的榛果餡微微溢出，還好沒有浪費地流淌出來。

「嚐嚐看味道怎麼樣。」阿茲拉婓爾把半個布列斯特泡芙遞給惡魔，要他嚐嚐看味道。

「有金莎巧克力的味道。」

「真的？我嚐嚐……」天使咬了一口，幸福地抿了抿嘴唇，慢慢咀嚼，細細品嚐它的滋味，「它的榛果醬調得很好，確實會讓人聯想到金莎的味道。」

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 印量調查：https://forms.gle/MUeyewh1zdfabFs99


	8. Chapter 8

天使和惡魔都不知道人類曾經在情人節廣告將金莎商品打出「我愛你」和「我心屬於你」的廣告標語，雖然他們不曉得金莎代表的意義，不過榛果醬的甜蜜滋味已經向他們傳達了滿滿的幸福。

吃完布列斯特，還有日本黃柚奶油閃電泡芙，阿茲拉婓爾拿著小木叉，有些猶豫不知道怎麼下手才能確實平分這塊泡芙。克羅里看不下去，接過他的小木叉，切成一大一小兩塊，拿了小塊的扔進嘴裡，然後大塊的用食指捏著湊近天使的嘴邊。「啊——」

阿茲拉婓爾覺得不好意思，慢了半拍才張開嘴，吃下大半塊閃電泡芙，他免不了含住克羅里的手指，不過他已經沒精神注意這些，酥脆的泡芙入口即化，外層甜蜜的柚香淋醬搭得酸酸甜甜的內餡恰到好處，從來沒有品嚐過的新口味果然給他帶來萬分的驚喜。

「真好吃！克羅里，你覺得怎麼樣？」天使興奮地尋求同伴的意見。

「還不錯。」惡魔矜持地給了一個尚可的評價。

克羅里還在回想手指被天使含在嘴裡的感覺，並不像天使一樣在乎吃了什麼進嘴裡……

「克羅里是比我嚴格的美食家呢。」

「我覺得我不算嚴格。」克羅里問：「接下來要吃什麼？」

「我們還沒吃可麗餅！」

「那就走。」

離開公園長椅，雖然阿茲拉婓爾說了要吃可麗餅，不過巴黎身為法國首都，各式各樣的甜點出爐的香氣還是成功地抓走天使的注意力。

「Pierre Hermé Paris！正好經過了，我們買一盒馬卡龍吧！」

天使抬腳走進店裡，毫不猶豫地買下一大盒馬卡龍，十多種不同口味的馬卡龍，蛋白、細砂糖、細細篩過的杏仁粉經過細心烘烤，外殼酥脆、帶有嚼勁卻不會黏牙，在迷人的杏仁香氣中，各式水果、抹茶、紅茶、伯爵茶、巧克力、薰衣草等等不同的口味夾著不同內餡，甜點師反覆嘗試過後的不敗配方讓阿茲拉婓爾每一口都嚐到驚喜。

因為太過興奮，阿茲拉婓爾連找刀叉切分馬卡龍的時間都沒有，每一顆馬卡龍咬一口吃掉一半，另一半就直接放到克羅里的嘴裡。和天使相比，惡魔根本沒注意嘴裡繽紛的滋味，他在思考和天使分食馬卡龍是否算是間接接吻。

馬卡龍吃完，下一個是舒芙蕾，現烤蓬鬆、輕盈如雲朵的舒芙蕾吸引阿茲拉婓爾走進店裡，他點了兩份，克羅里免不了有些失望。

不過出了賣舒芙蕾的店家，到下一家以蒙布朗出名的甜點店，惡魔提前天使一步只外帶了一份，找地方坐下來分食這份以栗子為主題的經典甜點。

擁有多層次的歌劇院蛋糕同樣可以外帶，由杏仁海綿蛋糕、咖啡糖漿、巧克力甘納許、咖啡奶油霜層層疊疊，最後再淋上鏡面巧克力，以豐富的層次展現咖啡、巧克力和杏仁蛋糕組合的細膩滋味。

再下一家法式千層就得和舒芙蕾一樣內用，甜點師現場組裝烤好的千層餅皮和香草卡士達醬，千層才不會吸收水汽，如此一來餅皮酥脆得嚇人，和濕潤的香草卡士達搭配呈現強烈的反差，沒辦法優雅的食用，但是每一口都讓人嚐到宇宙爆炸般的美味。

直到天黑，裝了滿肚子的甜食，阿茲拉婓爾才想起他還沒吃到來法國的首要目標可麗餅，吃多了甜點，他突然想嚐嚐鹹的可麗餅，不過甜的可麗餅也不用捨棄，他知道法國有專門的可麗餅餐廳，從前菜到甜點都可以用可麗餅呈現。

「我知道一家可麗餅餐廳，接下來就去可麗餅餐廳吧！我帶路。」天使鬥志高昂地說。

克羅里已經飽了，這一下午他跟著天使吃了比平時多太多的食物，他摸摸肚子，決定待會光看不吃，頂多喝點酒就好。

「待會你吃就好。」克羅里說。

「你不吃嗎？」他一愣。

「要是覺得好吃，就分我一口就好。」

過去克羅里坐在一旁看著阿茲拉婓爾吃的時間，比和他一起用餐的時間還多，所以他對克羅里的決定沒有太多意外。

「好。」

可麗餅餐廳上了餐前酒，搭配可麗餅最佳的餐前酒是蘋果酒，克羅里愜意地飲酒，看阿茲拉婓爾用比對不可言說存在更虔誠的態度面對可麗餅，就像他品嚐閃電泡芙、馬卡龍、蒙布朗、舒芙蕾、歌劇院蛋糕、法式千層時一樣的專注。

前菜的可麗餅是蒜香干貝可麗餅，干貝放在可麗餅上，淋上蒜香奶油的可麗餅皮就像可食用的干貝殼，一口和干貝一起吃下去，因為蒜香奶油味道融洽，充滿海洋的鮮味。

阿茲拉婓爾分了一塊干貝和一小塊可麗餅給克羅里，因為天使主動用刀叉把食物遞到他的嘴邊，惡魔很給面子的吃光了。

「干貝很新鮮。」克羅里回應說。

「沒錯，蒜香奶油也炒得恰到好處，蒜頭和奶油的香味都出來了，除了淋在可麗餅上，用餐前麵包沾蒜香奶油也一定很搭。」阿茲拉婓爾對這道鹹可麗餅的評價很高。

主食是馬鈴薯起司奶油可麗餅。鹹的餅皮與甜餅皮不同，必然會加上蕎麥麵粉和麥粉，煎成煎成香脆的深褐色餅皮

裡面是煎得焦脆細碎的培根、煮熟軟糯馬鈴薯薄片、焦糖化的洋蔥末、起司和太陽蛋，圓形的可麗餅邊緣包覆內餡，變作方形的模樣。一刀下去太陽蛋液流淌，和其他食材交融在一起，每一口都能感受到不同的變化。

「味道怎麼樣？」克羅里問。

「這個好好吃！」阿茲拉婓爾說。

「好吃就多吃一點。」

「你也吃一口。」他切了一口給克羅里，克羅里接受了。

在主食之後，甜點毫無意外是甜可麗餅，它的作法與鹹可麗餅完全不一樣，餅皮柔軟濕潤，內裡是融化的砂糖，融化微焦的糖漿在切開柔軟餅皮的瞬間流出，雖然是非常簡單的口味，但味道很好。

「和我第一次吃可麗餅的味道一模一樣。」阿茲拉婓爾懷念地閉上眼睛，品嚐那簡單甜美的味道。

「這麼多年都沒有進步？」克羅里狐疑地問。

「不是，簡單的美味只要用好食材，不管多久味道都一樣經典美味。」他解釋說。

「我以為可麗餅會有鮮奶油和草莓什麼的……」克羅里有點失望，他本來還想幫天使擦拭嘴邊沾到的奶油。

「那不是正統的口味，不過也很好吃，如果你想吃，我們回英國的時候可以去有賣草莓鮮奶油口味的可麗餅。」

不過很快克羅里就恢復精神，他發現天使嘴角的糖漿，好心伸手擦拭，如願碰到他柔軟的嘴唇，「你的嘴角有糖漿。」

「哦，我沒注意，謝謝你。」阿茲拉婓爾覺得有點糗，不太好意思。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

在餐廳用完可麗餅全餐，克羅里和阿茲拉婓爾離開餐廳，在街上慢慢散步，風吹過街道上的梧桐樹，沙沙的聲響給人感覺十分愜意。

克羅里享受天使開開心心待在自己身邊的感受，他全心期望阿茲拉婓爾永遠擁有好心情。

「接下來想去哪裡？」克羅里問。

「已經吃完可麗餅，我想我們可以回家了。」阿茲拉婓爾嘴巴幾乎一整天都沒有停下來過，在可麗餅餐廳用過餐之後，他已經滿足了。

「不去日本吃壽司嗎？」克羅里想讓天使更開心，提出另一個他很喜歡的料理選項。

阿茲拉婓爾瞥了他一眼，不怎麼高興地說：「別誘惑我。」

「走吧，你想去日本吃壽司。」惡魔知道天使已經動搖。

「但是我的書店——」

「你也不常開門不是嗎？顧客不會介意的。」

「去日本得坐很久的飛機——」

「我陪你一起搭飛機，坐頭等艙，或者你想坐遊輪慢慢玩到船開到日本也可以。」克羅里都替他想好了。

但是阿茲拉婓爾還是有許多顧忌，他操心的事很多，「你家養的盆栽沒人照顧怎麼辦？」

「如果時間不長，他們會堅強的活下來。」克羅里相信自己的植物會長得好。

「那……我們去吃一頓壽司就回英國。」

他動搖了，決定接受克羅里的提議。

只要能和天使在一起，讓天使過得開心，那麼做什麼都可以，所以惡魔繼續提出美味的選項，「那壽司和天丼呢？還有溫泉，你不想嘗試嗎？」

「……你真是一個優秀的惡魔，一直在誘惑我。」動搖的阿茲拉婓爾誇讚他說。

「那可是我的職責。」克羅里驕傲地回應。

「那我們只去待兩天一夜就好，別讓你的盆栽等太久。」

既然天使答應了，那麼克羅里決定直接前往下一個地點。

「我現在就訂機票。」

「現在訂機票有位置嗎？」

「只要施展一點小小的手段就會有位置了，你不必擔心。」

「不會耽擱到別的人類的行程吧？」天使擔心地問。

「哦，天使，別為不相干的人擔心太多。」

「我是好天使，我應該為他們擔心。」

「好吧，好天使，我沒有打擾到人類的蜜月旅行或者商務洽談工作，頂多原本想去日本旅遊的人臨時決定改機票去韓國玩，這樣沒問題吧？」

阿茲拉婓爾矜持地笑，「那就這麼辦吧。」

雖然他們必須用人類的方式移動，但他們畢竟不是普通人類。旅遊的疲憊不會影響他們的身體，在長途飛行的飛機上，阿茲拉婓爾少有地看了好幾部電影，並為現代的電影技術感到無比驚奇。

「看啊，他們拍了耶穌生命中最後十二個小時的電影！」他小聲地和惡魔分享他驚奇的發現。

「和我們親眼看到的那一幕比起來怎麼樣？」克羅里問。

「他們把耶穌拍得更有氣勢了，死得樣子也更痛了。」天使皺起眉頭，回想剛才見到的畫面有些不忍。

「畢竟是藝術加工的成果，梅爾·吉勃遜拍得不錯，是個好導演，可惜他大概想上天堂。」克羅里評價說。

「也不是所有藝術家都喜歡地獄。」天使帶著小小的得意說。

「需要我再數一次在地獄的音樂家和畫家有誰嗎？」

「這就不用了。」

其實他們兩個在比較這個也沒有什麼意思，畢竟現在他們既不屬於天堂，也不屬於地獄。阿茲拉婓爾乾脆控制椅背往後仰倒，閉上眼睛躺在椅子上準備睡一覺。克羅里跟著照做，時間已經晚了，克羅里不想叫空服員送毛毯，所以他悄悄伸出翅膀，蓋在天使身上替他遮住飛機上的冷風。

天使感受到惡魔翅膀的存在，睜開眼睛就看到克羅里蓋在他身上的翅膀，他感到受寵若驚，「你真的要用自己的翅膀替我保暖？」

「不喜歡黑色的翅膀？」

「不，我不是這個意思。」阿茲拉婓爾小心翼翼地碰了碰惡魔的翅膀，純黑的羽翼充滿光澤，「我是說，我很喜歡。謝謝你，克羅里。」

「不客氣。」

阿茲拉婓爾調整姿勢側躺，和克羅里面對面，他小心翼翼地張開一側白色羽翼，包裹住克羅里。

「你也早點睡吧，克羅里。」

睽違多年再一次籠罩在天使的羽翼之下，克羅里藏在墨鏡後的豎瞳激動地變化，他伸出手輕輕碰觸天使的又輕又滑的羽毛尖，比想像中更柔軟的觸感讓他更放肆地撫摸天使的翅膀。

阿茲拉婓爾收起翅膀，克羅里心裡剛剛產生巨大的失落感，就聽天使輕聲笑著，舉著翅膀拿不定主意要不要攏著惡魔，「會癢，別這樣，克羅里。」

「那我不摸了。」克羅里有些遺憾，他雖然很想摸，但是他更想蓋著天使的翅膀。

克羅里現在打從心底希望日本離法國在更遠一些，最好飛個一年再降落，可惜這只是他的小願望，如果他不能用惡魔的能力干擾這台飛機而且不被天使發現，那麼這台飛機按照機率，通常能夠平安地降落在日本東京羽田機場。

當飛機真的準備降落，他們只能收起翅膀，拉直椅背，扣上安全帶，等飛機緩緩地降落。克羅里安慰自己等從日本飛回英國，他和阿茲拉婓爾還可以交換一次互相蓋翅膀給對方溫暖。

阿茲拉婓爾覺得克羅里意外的安靜，他奇怪地問：「你還好嗎？坐飛機太累了？」

「沒事，我有睡飽了。」就算沒有閉上眼睛陷入睡眠，他的精神在天使的翅膀底下也獲得充分的補充。

「真的沒事？我是不是很麻煩？」阿茲拉婓爾不安地問。

「沒有，我一點都不覺得你麻煩，否則我為什麼要和你待在一起？」克羅里反問。

「因為我們是唯一待在地球上的天使和惡魔？一起共度了六千多年？」

「傻瓜，因為你是我朋友。」

雖然這麼說，但克羅里已經開始希望他們擁有朋友以上的關係。

「哦，你真好。克羅里。」天使並不知道他的想法，他只想把最好的東西分享給克羅里，「走吧，我們馬上去東京最好的壽司店，你一定要嚐嚐看壽司有多美味。」

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

克羅里才不在乎壽司是什麼味道。

好吧，他知道天使在乎，不管多長時間過去，美食對於天使仍然充滿了誘惑，他對美食的愛和他填滿一整間房子的舊書比起來不相上下。

他不是真的要跟美食或者書本比較，那都不是活著的東西，和它們比較顯然格調太低，克羅里有自信自己是天使最喜歡的生物，即使天使把火焰劍送給亞當也不代表他喜歡他，那個十一歲的敵基督亞當更不是克羅里對手。不管怎麼說，她相信自己在阿茲拉婓爾心中有一定的地位。

畢竟他們都是六千多年的老朋友了。

想要親嘴恐怕就不屬於朋友的範疇了，克羅里已經明白自己和天使之間的關係得更進一步才行。

但是具體要怎麼做克羅里就想不到了。惡魔擅長誘惑人類做壞事，或者人類本來就會做壞事，不過說起來克羅里不覺得放縱慾望是什麼壞事，尤其是充滿愛意的兩個人本來就應該好好享受縱慾的快感，這樣才會有小嬰兒誕生，雖然克羅里不討厭也不喜歡小嬰兒。不過人類總是得繁衍。

他們選擇的餐廳是一家至少得三個月之前訂位的米其林三星店家，不過在奇蹟發生後，阿茲拉婓爾和克羅里成功在這家東京米其林三星的壽司店擁有兩個座位。

首先是酒，清酒和壽司的搭配就和西餐和佐餐酒一樣重要。

雖然清酒以米釀成，但是絕對不會和壽司米飯有重複的風味，壽司上的魚有不同種處理方式，生魚肉熟成的時間、或浸泡紅醋、炙燒等等，都會產生不同的味道。

天使和惡魔都喜歡美酒，克羅里給自己和天使各倒了一杯清酒，兩人拿著小小的清酒杯輕碰。

「乾杯！」阿茲拉婓爾喜孜孜地笑。

店家沒有讓他們等太久，上完清酒之後，開頭暖場的是鮭魚卵松茸茶碗蒸。海味和山味組合在一起，很符合日式料理的哲學，溫暖的茶碗蒸滑進胃裡，成功地喚醒食客們的食慾。

接著是不同種類的生魚片擔任開胃菜，稍微創新的料理方式讓阿茲拉婓爾滔滔不絕地和克羅里分析每道料理使用的技法和口味如何。直到開始上握壽司，阿茲拉婓爾才安靜下來，用虔誠的態度審視桌上的料理。

克羅里敢打賭天使對不可言說的存在也沒有抱有那麼尊敬的心，或者說天使對料理至少和對不可言說的存在一樣尊敬。

已經將新鮮磨碎的山葵和醬油刷在壽司上，他們只要拿起壽司一口送進嘴裡，咀嚼品嚐美味的握壽司。

用昆布包裹處理過的鯛魚那白色的魚肉帶有昆布海潮的香氣，魚肉本身的甜脆口感和醋飯交織出一場口中的煙花秀，阿茲拉婓爾滿足地捧著臉頰，滿足得無以復加。

——他真可愛。

克羅里同樣品嚐到美味的鯛魚昆布握壽司，不過他不像天使反應那麼劇烈，他很高興能和他一起享用相同的美味，享受待在一起的時光。

浸泡高湯處理的鮪魚赤身壽司、鮮滑的鰤魚壽司、鮪魚中腹壽司入口即化、刀功完美的蔥醬秋刀魚、奢華的雙層海膽軍艦壽司、彈牙的甜蝦壽司、鮮甜棉軟的鰻魚……

一口清酒，一口壽司再一口清酒，不知不覺美味的食物都進了肚子裡面，最後以抹茶紅豆白玉這道甜品讓這一餐有一個完美的收尾。阿茲拉婓爾誠摯地用日文和主廚道謝，感謝讓他享用一頓美餐。

當天晚上他們乘坐巴士，前往箱根溫泉入住一之湯本館。

一之湯本館是一家歷史悠久的箱根溫泉旅店，有近四百年的歷史。

趁著夜色搭巴士前往一之湯，溫泉旅館的員工熱忱地歡迎兩人來訪。克羅里進房間繞了一圈，發現裡面有獨立露天溫泉，這樣他們就不用到大眾池去泡湯了。

「喜歡嗎？」阿茲拉婓爾跟在克羅里身後，他特意向克羅里解釋，越解釋越緊張，「我們可以在房間裡泡湯，這樣就不用去和人們擠在公共浴池……不過羅馬浴場是公共浴池，你也沒有不習慣不是嗎？看來是我多事了，大眾池比較寬，不然我們去大眾池泡——」

「不，我喜歡獨立的露天溫泉，我們可以一起泡澡。」克羅里努力壓抑內心的欣喜。

「但是池子有點小……」

「還是一起泡吧！一起泡澡可以一起聊天。」克羅里堅持。

他們已經很久很久沒有一起洗澡了，上次一塊兒洗澡可以追溯到羅馬時代，在羅馬浴場裡交換情報的那一次。

這和用一樣的沐浴乳、洗髮精不同，比前後使用同一間浴室還要親密太多，克羅里很期待，他稍微沖洗過浴池之後就開始放水，準備和天使一起泡澡。

夏季日本的氣溫頗高，尤其是東京，好在他們直接吃晚餐，沒曬到正午的太陽，也沒被都市的熱氣逼得不能呼吸。好在箱根入夜後夜風寒涼，正適合泡湯。

克羅里率先脫光了衣裳，先洗刷身上的灰塵，然後再跨入放滿水的浴池。

阿茲拉婓爾晚了他一步，在腰間圍了一圈浴巾，步入浴室。

「你圍著浴巾怎麼方便洗澡？」克羅里心懷不軌，嘶嘶地問。

「我覺得沒什麼不方便……」他小聲回答。

「你還是脫下浴巾，乾乾脆脆的沖著澡再進來泡湯吧。」

其實克羅里說的很有道理，他沒道理不聽克羅里的建議，只是他少有地害羞了起來，明明在數千年前與人坦誠相見也不是什麼特別丟人的事。但是天使心裡隱隱知道克羅里是不一樣的，唯有克羅里是那個給他與眾不同感受的惡魔，對方是獨一無二的存在，沒有天使、惡魔、人類或其他存在可以取代他。

阿茲拉婓爾實在找不到藉口反對，於是歎息一聲說：「……好吧。」

他快速地沖了一個澡，跨進浴池裡把自己整個人泡進白色的溫泉水之中，克羅里還沒看夠，天使就躲起來了，這讓他有些惋惜。

克羅里靠近天使，手搭在他的肩膀上碰觸他赤裸的肌膚，帶著歎息誇獎他說：「你摸起來真柔軟。」

「我、我太軟了。」阿茲拉婓爾沒有感覺到曖昧的氣氛，默默地捏了捏肚子的肥肉。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

不，我不是這個意思。克羅里覺得無奈，相處了這麼多年，天使的反應還是常常讓他無言以對。

「這沒什麼不好。」惡魔摟緊他的肩膀說。

「但我應該多多鍛鍊自己，我的軀體變形就不太好看了。」天使反省說。

「誰說的，你一點都不難看。」他喜歡天使軟呼呼的觸感，一點也不希望他鍛鍊出硬邦邦的肌肉。

「不難看也不好看。」他沮喪地說。

「我的意思是你很好看，從認識你那天開始，我從來沒覺得你不好看過。」

「意見不合的時候，也沒覺得我不好看嗎？」他追問說。

「……沒有，只覺得你特別氣人。」

就算他們賭氣不承認彼此是朋友的那一段時間裡，他也沒覺得天使的容貌令他覺得討厭，這是兩回事。何況最近他覺得天使可愛極了，沒有任何活物可以取代他的地位。

「真的？你沒說謊？」天使小心翼翼地求證。

惡魔應該要習慣說謊，但克羅里和天使再一起的時候，頂多說一些無傷大雅的謊言。因為克羅里知道自己「愛」上了天使，不是神愛世人的愛，不是友誼之愛，是即使對方是天使，他作為惡魔也一點都不憎恨對方，反而想親他，和他更加親近。

「我不想對你說謊。」克羅里回答完，他覺得時機合適，直接了當地表達自己的心意，「我很喜歡你，阿茲拉婓爾，我愛你。」

「哦，你真好，我也愛你。」他感動地回應說。

克羅里就知道天使沒搞清楚他說的「愛」是什麼樣的愛，只好再度強調說：「我愛你如亞當和夏娃。」即使他們一男一女，也不妨礙這句話表達的意思。

「什麼？我不明白……」他慌慌張張地避開惡魔的注視。

惡魔拉長語調，盯著他的眼睛說：「你明白。」

「你喜歡我什麼呢？」

「我怎麼知道？愛是不能用言語解釋的東西，你是天使，應該比我更明白。」

阿茲拉婓爾語無倫次，語速極快地說：「我不確定我懂得你愛我的意思，你知道的，天使不代表什麼都懂，你以前也是天使——」

「所以我懂得愛，在我墮天之後，我不愛我的地獄同僚，不愛地獄之主，我只愛你，我的天使。」克羅里知道自己不講明白，阿茲拉婓爾就只會逃避，他必須把話都說清楚了。

「噢。」阿茲拉婓爾呆呆地點頭。

他從沒想過有一天會被克羅里告白，應該說他從來沒想過他被任何生物告白，當人類一對對結為夫妻的時候，他從來沒想像過彼此相愛結婚是什麼樣的概念，他慌張得不知如何是好，想要逃避卻找不著可以真正躲避的地方。

「我愛你。」克羅里重複，他不耐煩地用食指點點天使的肩膀，「給點反應？」

「呃，謝謝？」天使的腦海一片空白。

「你就沒有別的話想說嗎？」

「溫泉水已經冷了，我先離開。」

天使幾乎要從溫泉水裡跳起來，他打算離開浴缸，手就被克羅里抓住了。

「別躲，阿茲拉婓爾，你不能這麼狡猾。」克羅里冷冷地指控他說。

「我不狡猾。」他別開視線，結結巴巴地說：「你總要給我思考的時間，克羅里，我從沒想過要愛誰——」

「你現在可以開始想了。」

「我需要時間，克羅里。」

「我會給你時間，但不會太久。」

克羅里鬆開手，任由天使逃開，他知道阿茲拉婓爾不可能逃到哪裡去，雖然他曾考慮為了躲避地球末日，逃到南門二去過日子，但天使眷戀人類，必定會留在地球上，而地球再大，也不及宇宙廣闊。

他可以等天使一會兒，不過他絕對不會讓天使成功逃走。

克羅里愉快地笑了，他在浴室裡又呆了一會兒，才回到房間，換上日式浴衣。天使早就換好浴衣鋪好棉被假裝睡著了，克羅里並不戳破，只是一個晚上的時間不和天使說話而已，他可以忍耐。

隔天一早，阿茲拉婓爾裝作沒事的樣子，在克羅里起床之後，和他一起去吃溫泉旅館提供的早餐。

吃完早餐，克羅里替貪嘴的天使規劃接下來的行程。

「我們去日式傳統的甜點店約會吧！」

天使假裝沒聽見約會兩個字，把重點放在甜點店上，「吃和菓子嗎？好主意！」

克羅里挑高眉毛，開始覺得看天使裝傻也很可愛。

水羊羹、栗子羊羹、花瓣年糕、櫻花糕、銅鑼燒、豆大福、饅頭，他們一同乘上巴士準備回到東京，每當克羅里要開口和天使說話，他就挑出一樣和菓子侃侃而談，一點也不給克羅里說話的機會。

克羅里只是笑，他覺得天使慌慌張張找話題說的樣子也很可愛。

惡魔用手機找了一家提供和菓子內用的名店，在Instagram上有許多的打卡照片，由日本新生代名廚黑木純開設的「廚菓子」，這家店是和風Cafe，與以往和菓子必搭配抹茶不同，經過研究解析味道之後，製作和咖啡搭配的和菓子。

為了保證客人入口和菓子的新鮮度，「廚菓子」裡的和菓子現點現做，確保每一位客人都能嚐到最新鮮的傳統甜品。

店內咖啡也有講究，特別和名店「猿田彥咖啡」合作，研發出配合和菓子風味的咖啡烘豆，搭配不同的沖泡方式，咖啡也會呈現不同的細膩風味差異。

夏季最棒的是有冰品可以選擇。

比起其他人類，他們幸運地沒有排隊太久，很快就有座位，阿茲拉婓爾雀躍地打開菜單，選擇主廚推薦的蜜桃冰。

醃漬過的蜜桃和澆在冰上檸檬奶油醬綜合在一起，一口綿軟細膩的冰在嘴裡融化，蜜桃和檸檬的滋味竟然意外的相配。除此之外，冰的裡層還藏有各式傳統蜜漬的豆類，每一口都有不一樣的滋味。

克羅里點了一份黑蜜蕨餅，與傳統的蕨餅一樣附上黃豆粉和抹茶粉可以親自手動裹上粉料，最後淋上沖繩黑蜜，柔軟有彈性的蕨餅作為消暑甜品一點也不輸給挫冰。

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

美味的甜品安撫了阿茲拉婓爾的心情，在返回倫敦的班機上，他沒有拒絕克羅里希望用彼此的翅膀給對方溫暖的要求，即使和克羅里臉對著臉，仍然甜甜地睡了一覺。

這讓克羅里有些緊張，他現在猜不出天使在想什麼了，可是他捨不得破壞飛機上溫馨的氣氛，這不像是逼問人的好時機。

克羅里一時不察，讓阿茲拉婓爾在倫敦機場和他道別，流暢地搭上車分別回到各自的家裡，原本說好要輪流住在彼此家裡的約定好像突然消失一樣。

回到家忙著為盆栽澆水的克羅里板著臉，嚴肅地思考下一步要怎麼做。

他沒發現阿茲拉婓爾只是表面平靜，等到他回到他位於蘇活區的書店，又恢復慌慌張張的樣子，開始在書堆裡東翻西找。

「戀愛、愛情……」阿茲拉婓爾在書堆裡尋找合適的指引，他恨不得擁有《女巫阿格妮思．納特良準預言集》，好讓自己知道下一步該怎麼做，「寫滿愛語的詩集沒有幫助，歌詠愛情的歌劇唱片也沒有幫助，人類是怎麼談戀愛的？書上寫過嗎？」

他實在找不到可靠的指引，最後在一本過期雜誌的愛情專欄找到一則讀者投書：被喜歡該怎麼辦？

可靠的情感分析老師在開頭就說了——喜歡與被喜歡，都很正常。他鬆了一口氣，想他們現在不屬於天堂和地獄，人類約定俗成的規則總能借來用一用。

內容如此寫道——

沒有任何原因的喜歡一個人，想要接近對方，傾聽他的聲音，注視他的微笑，即使不敢正眼看，只要他在附近，空氣都是美好的。

被喜歡也是，即使自己對他並沒有意思，但這麼熱切的被注意、被重視的感覺當然很好。雖然有時候會覺得尷尬，尤其擔心被朋友、同事發現，一定會覺得不好意思，想要低調一點，不管自己喜不喜歡對方，對方本來就沒做錯什麼。

喜歡和被喜歡都是美好的感覺，只要用正向的心理應對，那麼不管處境如何，都能鎮定下來。

阿茲拉婓爾感覺對方的說法頗有道理，他倒了一杯冷水，喝了一大口勸說自己，「冷靜。」

好像說出口之後就真的能夠冷靜下來一樣，阿茲拉婓爾又唸了幾次冷靜，等喝完一大杯水，他終於冷靜多了，至少他不會在書店裡繼續轉圈圈。

他被克羅里喜歡了，出乎意料，那是克羅里，他們認識六千多年了，六千多年來他們好不容易從敵對陣營成為朋友，但是從朋友再更進一步？他從來沒想過。被克羅里喜歡當然是很好的事，雖然不知道該怎麼應對，但他不應該用慌忙緊張的態度面對他，那實在太失禮了。阿茲拉婓爾反省自己，他應該感謝克羅里的喜歡，因為這不是壞事，不過下一步又該怎麼做？

雜誌沒有寫，它只寫說要「珍惜喜歡的感覺，因為喜歡一個人，你會試著讓自己變更好。」

克羅里可不是好敷衍的傢伙，即使明知聖水能要他的命，仍冒險找人手潛入教堂意圖竊走聖水，所以當克羅里說了「喜歡」，那麼他絕對不會輕易地放棄追求自己。

坦白說，回過神來阿茲拉婓爾感覺受寵若驚，他想不通為什麼克羅里會喜歡他，不過喜歡本來就是一件沒有理由的事不是嗎？

他得正式地給克羅里一個答覆，但是應該答應還是拒絕，他拿不定主意。

***

克羅里連續幾天都找不到人，打電話阿茲拉婓爾不接，去書店找，他也不在書店裡，書店連續好幾天沒開，克羅里越等越焦慮。他本來自信滿滿，覺得他們兩個之間的感情充裕，他的告白自然會成功，只是天使一時還沒反應過來。

可是現在他開始沒那麼自信了。

事情真的能如他預期的那樣順利嗎？

他特意查了珠寶商店準備買鑽戒向天使求婚——即使鑽戒是這百年來鑽石商人成功的廣告——甚至已經看了好幾家，選了喜歡的款式，就等天使想通。

可是阿茲拉婓爾竟然在躲他。

這對克羅里來說有如晴天霹靂，他不敢相信天使會選擇不答應他，或者躲他躲這麼多天。難道天使並不喜歡惡魔的黑色翅膀？但是他墮天之後，翅膀就變成黑色了，也沒辦法將顏色漂白……

原本他還打算等天使答應，一起去珠寶店確認他挑選的戒指款式是不是符合他的心意再說，現在克羅里等不及了，他開著賓利趕到珠寶行，刷卡買下他看上的那對戒指，準備一找到天使就向他求婚。

按照人類的社會風俗，結婚就代表綁定了一生，他要向天使表明自己的決心，他永遠都不會放棄喜歡天使。

捏著天鵝絨的珠寶盒，克羅里大步走出珠寶行，準備動用特殊手段來尋找天使，在行動之前，他打算喝酒壯膽，確保自己一往無回的氣勢。

克羅里選了一家酒館，那恰好是他找不到阿茲拉婓爾，以為有人謀殺他，帶著一本預言書去酒館買醉的那家「酒館」。他點了一支紅酒，最好義大利紅酒BAROLO，酒館老闆提前一天醒好酒，好保證味道足夠香醇。

一瓶一會兒就喝完了，他想把酒和天使分享，不過他連阿茲拉婓爾現在在哪裡他都不曉得。

「再來一瓶一樣的。」克羅里對老闆說。

酒館人沒那麼多，他順利獲得第二瓶醒好了紅酒，香醇的酒催化他吐露心聲的慾望，他喃喃自語說：「那是我第一次告白……我以前又沒和其他什麼人告白過，就算做錯了什麼，我也不知道啊……至少我真的喜歡阿茲拉婓爾，我愛他，我把我的心意說出來了，他聽見了卻只想逃走。怎麼能這樣？」

越喝越是鬱悶，他把手放進褲口袋，捏著戒指盒悶頭灌酒。

克羅里喝醉了，他不知道阿茲拉婓爾聽見他全部的話，正紅著臉說不出話來。

這些天阿茲拉婓爾終於下定決心，他還沒想好，但是他要為自己躲著克羅里道歉，所以少有了運用奇蹟找到克羅里，一來就發現他喝醉了，正在說醉話。

「對不起，克羅里。」阿茲拉婓爾輕聲道歉。

「阿茲拉婓爾？」

「是我。」

「你終於來找我了。」

「是啊，我來找你了。你好嗎？」

阿茲拉婓爾沒想到自己會看見一個醉醺醺的克羅里，他在找來之前還擔心克羅里會逼問他的心意，擔心克羅里非要他給一個答案。他其實還沒想清楚，但他確定自己不討厭克羅里，而且喜歡克羅里這個朋友。至於朋友以上的關係……

不管怎麼樣，他都不願意失去克羅里。

「我也不知道我好不好。」克羅里晃晃微醺的腦袋，捏緊口袋裡的戒指盒，猛然掏出來推到天使面前，「這是給你的。」

「戒指？」

「求婚戒指。」克羅里打了一個酒嗝，雖然腦袋昏沉，但他還是堅持說出他心裡的話，「你得和我結婚。阿茲拉婓爾，你願意和我結婚嗎？」

作為天使，阿茲拉婓爾善於分辨所有美好的情感，他在戒指上看到一大團甜美的愛意，源源不斷洶湧地流淌出來。

克羅里真的很愛他。

他覺得心裡暖呼呼的，所以當克羅里抓著他的手，取了一只戒指戴到他的無名指上的時候，他沒有抗拒。

當克羅里拉著他站起來，隔著一張桌子吻他的時候，他也不知道該怎麼拒絕——他只知道這個親吻比砂糖還要甜，還帶著醇厚的酒香，克羅里柔軟的舌頭和他的舌交纏，長長的熱吻讓阿茲拉婓爾陷入微醺的錯覺。

克羅里滿意地拉著他的手，「好，現在你不能反悔了。」

「我還沒答應……」

「戴上戒指就代表答應了。」

「好吧。」

阿茲拉婓爾被吻得暈呼呼，他的腦袋根本無法清醒的思考，雖然他還沒做下任何決定，不過克羅里為他做的決定也不差。他不打算反悔，和克羅里結婚不是什麼壞事。

就這麼辦吧。天使想著，反手拿起另外一枚戒指幫惡魔戴上。

酒館的老闆圍觀完同性情侶不夠甜蜜但是成功的求婚，帶頭和員工一起鼓掌，注意到兩人互動的酒館客人也跟著一起鼓掌，祝福一對甜蜜的新人誕生。

阿茲拉婓爾在熱烈的氣氛下紅著臉幫克羅里結帳，拖著新婚丈夫回到自己的書店醒酒。因為克羅里喝了酒，阿茲拉婓爾沒管他的賓利，攔了一輛計程車回道自己的書店。

天使沒注意自己一路上都在微笑，只有克羅里看到了。

克羅里一路上抓著他的手不放，他根本沒想到天使會這麼乾脆地答應，現在還沒醒過神來。他們不知道柏克萊廣場上有隻夜鶯在引吭高歌，畢竟距離他們太遠了，即使這件事第二次發生天使和惡魔也沒注意到。

不過這是一個好日子，等克羅里醒酒了，他必定永生銘記著這一天。

END  
CWT52預定&通販表單：https://forms.gle/JuVtoMKd91Myz48n9


End file.
